Speciální úkol
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Mulder a Scullyová jsou vysláni ke splnění obzvlášť speciálního úkolu před tím, než se vydají na under-cover misi.


_**Speciální úkol**_

* * *

„Agente Muldere, seznamte svoji partnerku o vašich dalších krocích!" křičel Skinner ze své kanceláře tak hlasitě, jak jen mohl. Snažil se překřičet zvukovou bariéru, kterou se právě chystaly vytvořit zavírající se dveře. Neviděl už nic jiného, než jen záda agenta opouštějícího jeho kancelář. Mulder jen mávl štosem papírů nad hlavou na znamení, že tento rozkaz nebere zcela vážně. Rychlými kroky se blížil k výtahu. Nemohl se dočkat, až vytáhne Danu z malé místnosti ve sklepě. Musel se pousmát nad tou představou jejího výrazu, až ji sdělí co je vlastně čeká. Vážně ji hodlá připravit o překvapení? Zakýval hlavou ze strany na stranu, aby si sám pro sebe potvrdil, že se rozhodl svoji kolegyni neseznámit s podstatou jejich malého výletu do centra města. Levou rukou sahnul do kapsy od saka, kam založil zlatou kreditní kartu samotného ředitele Skinnera a šibalsky se pousmál nad myšlenkou, jak ji správně využije. Na číselném displeji ho objevující se číslice upozornily, že výtah jede směrem nahoru a tak není třeba mačkat tlačítko. Založil si ruce na prsou a čekal na to, až se před ním otevřou dveře a on bude moci vstoupit do výtahu. Jaké to překvapení, když se ve dveřích objevila Scullyová.

„Muldere! Akorát jsem na cestě ke Skinnerovi," seznámila kolegu se směrem své cesty. Mulder ji zatlačil zpět do výtahu.

„Není třeba, aby jsi tam chodila. Právě jdu od něj. Máme nový úkol, ale nejdříve musíme něco neodkladně vyřešit," schválně nechtěl zmiňovat povahu úkolu, kterým byli právě pověř á si svého kolegu přeměřila pohledem a něco ji v duchu šeptalo, že má opět něco v plánu, něco o čem se ji schválně nechce svěřit.

„Co je to za úkol?" zeptala se v naději, že to z něj nějak dostane. Nechtěla to vědět jen kvůli tomu, že byla zvědavá, ale ráda by se případně na novou misi připravila.

„Uvidíš," zašklíbl se Mulder. Na jednu stranu ji to chtěl říct, ale byl tak trochu sobec. Nechtěl sám sebe připravit o její reakci. Věděl, že bude k nezaplacení. Kdyby se mu mohla Dana podívat zpříma do očí, uviděla by tisíce malých čertíků, jak radostně tančí v jeho pohledu. Zatím se jejímu pohledu statečně vyhýbal. Dveře výtahu se otevřely a agenti vyšli do prostoru podzemní garáže. Mulder vedl Danu ke svému autu, rukou ji ukázal směrem k sedadlu spolujezdce a Dana pochopila.

„Takže pojedeme na výlet?" zeptala se a jako poslušné dítě se pohodlně usadila na sedadlo, přehodila přes sebe bezpečnostní pás a čekala na svého partnera, až udělá to samé. Když Mulder vyjel s modrým fordem na rušnou ulici Washingtonu, Dana se nedočkavě začala ptát.

„Kam jedeme?" položila první otázku a sledovala okolí, pozorovala jaké ulice projíždí a snažila se vydedukovat směr jízdy.

„Asi bych měl odpovědět, že cíl naší cesty je tak trochu překvapení," snažil se Mulder být co nejvíce záhadným.

„Alespoň mi řekni, co vlastně máme v plánu? Je to místo tady ve Washingtonu?" nepřestávala Scullyová zasypávat svého kolegu zvědavými otázkami.

„Tak dobře. Nebudu tě dál tolik napínat." Scullyová už doufala, že prolomila jeho mlčenlivost a jako když se dítě těší na pohádku, tak i ona čekala na to, až Mulder opět promluví.

„Ano, je to ve městě," opět ji svou odpovědí nic neřekl. Dana jen zklamaně vydechla a její nadšení se uličnicky pousmál.

„Buď trpělivá," dodal a mrkl na ni. Dana ucítila, jak se vůz zlehla zpomaluje. Dívala se z okénka na budovy v ulici, kde se Mulder rozhodl zastavit. Pekařství, potraviny, kino, obchod s oblečením ...

„Tak jdeš?" zeptal se ji Mulder a když se Dana podívala směrem k sedadlu řidiče, všimla si, že Mulder už stojí na chodníku před ...

„Zlatnictví?" vydechla překvapeně. Čekala cokoliv, ale tohle ... Nejistě vystoupila a následovala svého kolegu, který už ji přidržoval dveře do malého, ale na první pohled luxusního obchodu se zlatými a stříbrnými šperky. Oba dva přešli přes celiu prodejnu až k pultu. Mulder se o pult opřel a zadíval se na prstýnky a řetízky vystavené tak, aby se každý mohl pokochat jejich krásou.

„Muldere, co tady děláme? Měsíční plat ani jednoho z nás by nestačil na koupi byť jednoho jediného prstýnku," konstatovala smutně Dana a musela samu sebe poměrně dost přemlouvat, aby se zasněně nezadívala na jemný prstýnek s diamantem, který se na ni tak zářivě díval zpod skleněné vitrínky. Mulder ani nezvedl pohled od šperků a zamával ve vzduchu zlatou kreditkou, kterou byl obdarován samotným šéfem.

„Kde .. jak?" nebyla Dana schopna formulovat otázku. Byla až příliš překvapená tím, co měl její kolega ve vlastnictví.

„Skinner mi ji na dnešní odpoledne půjčil," odpověděl klidně Mulder, podíval se na prodavače a pak zpět na šperky. Muž s brýlemi odemkl jednu ze skříněk a vyndal z ní krabičku, kterou následně podal Foxovi.

„Scullyová?" oslovil svoji partnerku, vyndal z krabičky jeden z prstýnků a čekal, až překoná pár malými kroky vzdálenost, která je od sebe dělila. Fox chytil Daninu drobnou ruku a přiblížil si ji blíž k obličeji tak, aby dobře viděl, kam nasazuje zlatý prstýnek. Ještě než umístil prstýnek na prsteníček její levé ruky, podíval se ji do očí. Dana zapomněla dýchat. Bez schopnosti cokoliv říct jen sledovala počínání jejího kolegy.

„Co se to děje?" ptala se sama sebe. Ráda by se na to samé zeptala i Muldera, ale v tuto chvíli nebyla schopna najít sílu k tomu, aby ze sebe vypravila jedinou hlásku. Ve chvíli, kdy ji prstýnek seděl dokonale na prstě, pohlédla do Mulderových očí. Kolikrát se ji o této chvíli zdálo, kolikrát ji Mulder v jejích snech navštívil a propojil takto jeho život s jejím. Že by se její sny vyplnily? Byl tohle také jen sen? Tak si přála se štípnout do nosu, aby konečně zjistila, jestli sní a nebo bdí. Mulder ji podal druhý prstýnek. Dana ho přijala a nasadila ho Mulderovi na prsteníček jeho levé ruky.

„To mám ale odhad, viď?" prolomil sílu a romantický nádech okamžiku, pustil Daninu ruku a obrátil se k prodavači.

„Platím kartou," oznámil Mulder. Když platba úspěšně proběhla a on obdržel účtenku, na kterou si pro jistotu nechat dát i razítko, otočil se k stále zmatené Scullyové.

„Náš nadcházející úkol si vyžaduje tento nezbytný doplněk," podíval se na svou ruku. Byl to nezvyk mít na prstu prstýnek, když tam do teď neměl nic.

„A, už je mi to jasné, budeme si hrát na manžele," Daně konečně došlo, proč se vydali zrovna do zlatnictví a proč Mulder koupil svatební prstýnky. Nebyl to sen. Byla to realita, ale ne taková, jakou si vysnila. Čekalo je pravděpodobně vyšetřování Ak když ona v tomto krátkém okamžiku viděla romantiku, Mulder to vše zřejmě bral jen jako součást příprav k rozlousknutí dalšího nevyřešeného případu. Každopádně si byla jistá, že je čeká další dobrodružství.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
